


哼

by tangliang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18禁/现实向, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangliang/pseuds/tangliang
Relationships: 堂良/孟周
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	哼

周九良和孟鹤堂各自回家过年之前都没有想到再见面会隔这么长的时间。虽然平时会打视频电话，但是对于情侣来说哪能比得上现实中的亲亲抱抱呢？  
三月中旬《欢乐喜剧人》重新开始录制他们才在上海见了面。孟鹤堂比周九良先到，便在酒店的房间里等他，过了几个小时周九良才推门进来。  
一进门，孟鹤堂一把把这人搂进怀里，双手紧紧抱住那人的腰，恨不得把人往自己身体里嵌。周九良也努力回抱他，不一会他就感觉到下身有被抵着的感觉。  
“硬了？”周九良笑了笑，孟鹤堂也没回应这句话，歪头伸出舌头舔舐周九良的脖颈。他发现他的小爱人瘦了，脖子也变得更加细了，白白净净的，他想让上面沾上自己的痕迹。  
“嗯~孟哥，别咬脖子，明天录节目呢！”周九良的脖子是一个敏感地带，即使孟鹤堂只是轻轻的吸吮，他也觉得身子酥软。这么多年被孟鹤堂调教的即使是轻轻一碰就有感觉了，更别说他们这么久都没有做了，他也想了。  
孟鹤堂也不准备咬，伸出舌头慢慢舔着，从侧边开始然后慢慢吻到这人的喉结，轻轻咬一下，周九良便在他怀里缩缩身子，不自觉仰着头，闭上眼，微张着嘴嘤咛出声。玩够了周九良的喉结，孟鹤堂一手扶着周九良的脑袋，让这人跟自己对视。  
周九良的眼里已经充满了情欲，头抵着孟鹤堂的额头，微张开自己的双眼，嘴里喘着气，两人的呼吸便缠绕在一起。孟鹤堂看见这人轻轻咬了一下自己的嘴唇，然后身体贴了上来，他感觉到某处同样的兴奋，低声咒骂，”操！欠操了是吗！“说着用力搂着这人的腰身，让两人的下身更加贴近。  
周九良也不是什么害羞的主，听见孟鹤堂这话，慢慢勾起了嘴角，说了一句，“想你了嘛！”边说边用下身去蹭他。  
孟鹤堂就在想把这人就地正法的时候，敲门声响了起来，两人都是一惊。  
“是我。”原来是霏姐，他们两人不得不放开对方，开了门。  
“你们对活了嘛？”  
周九良和孟鹤堂面面相觑，他们都快忘记了这次最重要的事情是录节目。之后他们也不想其他的事情，专心对活，每每都是两三点才结束。即使是躺在一张床上，每天困得也没有心思想其他的事情。  
白天工作，晚上对活的日子过了好几天才结束。当天两人都非常开心，其他人同样如此。烧饼，曹鹤云，栾云平全都跑到他们房间里来闹腾。  
“别说，你这小卷毛还挺像狮子王的。”  
“我去你的。”  
这一屋子的人都愿意逗弄周九良，孟鹤堂坐在一边看着他们。屋里热的很，这小团子就穿了一件白T，是他还胖的时候买的。现在瘦了，白T宽宽大大的，衬得周九良颇为可人，只有他知道这件衣服下那身子是多么让人着迷。想到这他觉得自己有些口干舌燥了。  
烧饼闹着周九良拍抖音，周九良没办法就答应了。商量了好半天，才让人跪在床边装作被烧饼举起来的样子。  
孟鹤堂站在斜后方看着，床非常的柔软，周九良不得不绷紧自己的身体。于是他便看见这人被睡裤勾勒出的饱满臀型，他想起以往后入的时候自己用手抓住这人的屁股，然后粉红色的臀肉从自己的指缝里渗出来的样子，不觉眯起了眼。  
烧饼卡着这人的下腋，白t被撩上去了一点点，露出白花花的腰部。他最喜欢吻这里，每一次吻这，他家小团子都忍不住摇动自己身体，实在是诱人的很。  
拍完了视频，周九良看孟鹤堂许久都不说话，于是回头便去看他，“孟哥。”奶声奶气一句孟哥，撩得孟鹤堂直接想把这人的白T撕了。每次周九良都不需要干什么事情，他就觉得性致勃勃。  
周九良对上他孟哥的眼神就知道这人想干嘛，每次他办他的时候就是这种眼神，从上到下的扫视他，特别流连于一些特殊部位。他咽了咽口水，节目也录完了他觉得今晚不会太好过。  
于是就连栾云平叫他营业，他也是欣然答应，他就希望时间拖久一点，不然他觉得自己会被干得很惨。  
最后还是孟鹤堂笑着跟人说了再见，然后转身便黑脸看着周九良，“跟人玩得挺开心的啊！”  
周九良试图狡辩，缩了缩脖子，歪头看着孟鹤堂，压着身子，“没有呀！”一幅自己天真什么都不知道的样子。  
孟鹤堂可不为所动，慢慢走过去，一步步踏得颇为有气势。周九良突然后悔刚刚为什么要跟那一群人闹，惹得这人吃醋。  
周九良乖乖坐在床边，孟鹤堂站立在他面前，挑起他的下巴，迫使周九良抬头看着他，一双黑色的眼眸里看不出任何的情绪，只是细细打量描摹他的脸庞。但是周九良最怕他这样，每一次做爱之前出现这种表情，孟鹤堂都会格外的狠。  
孟鹤堂的手慢慢下移，轻轻摩梭他的脖子，很轻很轻就像羽毛扫过一样。大拇指的指甲慢慢在他的喉结处滑动，有一点刺痛的感觉但更多的是隔靴搔痒的不满。  
周九良看着孟鹤堂的脸庞，不自觉喉结滚动，就滑过这人的手。孟鹤堂突然眼神一暗，一手握着这人的脖子，弯腰狠狠吻了下去。  
不似给人的温柔感觉，这个吻非常的粗暴。孟鹤堂舌头用力的与周九良的舌头交缠，勾引的周九良伸出了舌头，他就用力吸吮，用牙齿轻咬这人的舌尖。最后慢慢吸吮这人的下唇，发出滋滋作响的声响，临了还伸出舌头慢慢舔过自己刚刚咬过的下唇，惹得周九良全身一震。  
孟鹤堂直起身来，低头看着周九良。这人的一双眼睛里已经满是春水，双唇红润，甚至嘴边还挂着刚刚控制不住流出来的口水。他看着觉得下身炽热，但动作依旧不紧不慢。声音低沉着以命令的语气说，“脱裤子。”  
周九良听这话乖乖把裤子脱了放到一边，然后坐在床边抬头看孟鹤堂。这人依旧沉着脸，面无表情对他说，“给我跪在床边。”  
“嗯？”  
“不是刚刚跪过嘛？”  
周九良想到刚刚跟烧饼拍视频的时候是跪着的，难怪从那个时候他就觉得他眼神不对。也不多想，他就乖乖跪在床边。周九良身体很白，宽大的白色T恤下边被小良良顶了起来，下面是一双洁白的双腿，正折叠着，他抬着头看孟鹤堂，一脸的乖巧。孟鹤堂看着只想摧毁他这一幅面孔，让他沉沦到哭出来。不过他不急，好东西是需要慢慢品尝的。  
两个人对视着脑子里都脑部出了最后那一步，偏偏表面上还一副冷静的样子。最后还是周九良忍不住，伸出手覆上了孟鹤堂鼓鼓囊囊的那一团，慢慢揉捏起来，还抬头看着孟鹤堂，看他依旧没有反应。索性凑上脸去，伸出粉粉嫩嫩的小舌头从上到下隔着裤子舔了上去，还不忘抬头看孟鹤堂的表现。  
“操！”周九良都这么勾引了，如果孟鹤堂还忍的住他就不是男人了。他一把脱下自己的裤子，下体已经硬得不行，没有内裤的束缚，直接翘立在那里。孟鹤堂直接把硬邦邦的性器往周九良嘴边凑。  
周九良先伸出小舌头舔舐了下冒水的龟头，然后才含进了嘴里，慢慢往里吞，嘴巴一张一合的帮他吸吮着。孟鹤堂直接舒服到仰头叹息，扶着周九良的头，忍不住微微摇动腰部，想把整个肉棒都往这人的嘴里塞。  
爽也不能一个人爽，孟鹤堂一手摸到周九良的下身，握住他的阴茎，上下套弄着。周九良这下也不好好咬了，忍不住含着他的肉棒透露出点点的呻吟，嘴边留下的不知是他的控制不住流出来的口水还是孟鹤堂冒出的前列腺液。  
“嗯~嗯啊~”孟鹤堂知道该怎样挑逗周九良，先上下套弄，然后摸摸他的两个小蛋蛋，再之后用手包住他的龟头轻轻摩擦就好，它就会忍不住冒出很多的水。周九良也会忍不住呻吟，求他给他。  
“孟哥~”周九良在床边弓着身子，紧绷着双腿，忍不住翘起屁股，但也不想认输，不时伸出舌头舔弄孟哥的肉棒。  
孟鹤堂看他都忍不住摇晃屁股了，直接把沾上他液体的手去扩张他的后穴。先把周围都弄得湿湿的，再用柔软的指腹揉弄他的后穴，让它变得更加柔软，让他的体液慢慢渗入到深处。弄到这人的后穴自己忍不住一张一合起来的时候，他才伸进去一个手指。  
周九良满足的喟叹了一声，不自觉往他的手上凑，想要孟鹤堂抚慰到更深的地方。但偏偏孟鹤堂停止了动作，看着周九良翘着屁股自己在那里乱动，白白嫩嫩的臀部直往自己的手上蹭，这风景他还想多看一会。  
不过一个手指怎么能得到满足，孟鹤堂的大肉棒都被吞进去过，这一根手指实在是没什么感觉。不由的周九良带着哭腔向孟鹤堂撒娇，“孟哥~我要~”  
“要什么？”孟鹤堂听到这话直接把手指抽了出来，末了还在里面扣弄了一下，惹得周九良直接啊的一声叫了出来，身体一软，差点跪不住。  
“要......要孟哥的.......”他话也不多说，脸上全是情欲，半闭着双眼，微张着嘴轻轻吸允这人的龟头，然后马上离开，结果竟然拉出了银丝。他也不在意，伸出舌头轻轻把它舔掉。  
孟鹤堂觉得他下身都要涨爆了，用手拍向这人的臀部，发出“啪！”的一声，混着他家小爱人的惊呼。  
“转过去，趴着。”  
周九良转过身，双膝依然跪在床边，努力塌着腰，翘起了自己的屁股。而孟鹤堂看见的却是这人白嫩嫩的臀肉张开，露出的粉嫩色的小穴，上面沾着白色的液体，正一张一合的邀请他的进入。  
他压低身子，让自己的下身紧紧贴住这小团子翘起来的臀部，用那硬挺的东西蹭着他柔软的小穴，低沉着声音问他，“宝宝，想要嘛？”  
周九良感受到那灼热的东西正在外面，只要轻轻用力就能进入他的身体。他转过头，眼角已经忍不住带着泪光，不由的紧缩着后穴，“想要~”  
“求我。”  
他所谓的每次见到孟鹤堂那副表情他会特别难受就是这样，一定要惹得他哭着求他，他才肯给他。“孟哥~”周九良一边撒娇叫唤，一边自己耸动臀部去蹭那根灼热的肉棒，弄得那两片饱满的臀肉都沾上了孟鹤堂的体液，肉眼看上去格外的色情。“孟哥~求求你了，宝宝想要嘛~”  
孟鹤堂听到这话，手摸上他家小团子的腰。他的手发热，周九良的身体却更加燥热。帮他把白t脱了下来，双手扶着他的腰，用力的捏着，把白花花的背部弄得粉红一片。然后转身去戴套，周九良就这样趴在床边等他。  
孟鹤堂戴好套子，对着他的穴口，慢慢往里用力，龟头滑过柔软的内壁，最后整个肉棒都被周九良的穴肉所包裹，那小团子忍不住身子发抖，肠肉微微搅动着他的肉棒，收缩蠕动的颇为舒服。  
周九良忍不住嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤。孟鹤堂看他歪着头回头看他，红唇微张，嘴角还带着色情的白色液体，一双眼里皆是沉沦的风情，他忍不住俯身下去亲吻他的后背，腰部发力，一下下，不是很快的速度，保证每一下都能插到这人更深的地方，他恨不得把两颗睾丸都塞进去。  
“孟......啊~孟哥~轻......轻点啊~”周九良被干得连一句完整的话都说不完整，在床边跪着在孟鹤堂抽出再进来的时候摇晃着臀部迎合他，爽到整个腿都在发抖，脚趾蜷缩。  
孟鹤堂看这人坚持不住了，一手伸到他的前面，捻起一个红点，指腹用力揉捏那一处，刺激周九良叫得更大声，也是为了撑着点这人的身子。  
两人的身体连在一起，快感直接得到了最大的满足，孟鹤堂忍不住想要的更加多，不由得猛烈快速撞击起来，在空空的房间里发出肉体相撞的啪啪啪的声响，混着两处湿腻处水声抽插的声音以及周九良破碎的呻吟，孟鹤堂闷哼声。  
周九良双臂已经撑不住了，身子直接塌拉在床上，双颊粉红，被孟鹤堂干到敏感点的时候都叫不出来紧咬着嘴唇，大脑都是一片空白，但身子还是习惯性的迎合着孟鹤堂的动作。  
孟鹤堂突然抽出了肉棒，周九良奇怪的回头看他。孟鹤堂直接把这人翻过来，抬起他的一条腿放在自己的肩上。这么多年的相处下里，周九良也知道这人要干嘛了，用手努力把另一条腿往外撇着，露出他挺立的性器以及还来不及合拢的后穴。  
孟鹤堂再次进入他的身体，这个姿势让两人结合的更加紧密，也让孟鹤堂进入的更加深。他大开大合的抽插了起来，下身的体毛随着动作蹭过这人的冒水性器，周九良只觉得欲求不满，想好好安慰下那处得不到满足的地方。  
孟鹤堂自然知道他现在想要干什么，一手揉弄他的胸脯，玩弄他的小红点，另一只手包裹住他的下体，纾解他的欲望。  
周九良的后穴缩的紧，每一次抽出都让孟鹤堂感觉到那处的挽留，每一次插入也都能感觉到里面的蠕动，从里到外都感觉到了满足，许久不见的思念到了现在才觉得得到了安慰。  
最后，孟鹤堂俯身亲吻周九良，在他耳边温柔说，“一起，好吗？”  
周九良也没有力气说话，只“嗯啊！”的叫着，孟鹤堂就当他答应了。  
周九良紧紧抓住孟鹤堂的衣服，仰着头急促的呼吸，热烈的呻吟着。最后一下重重的撞击，孟鹤堂趴在周九良的耳边轻轻喘气，周九良也忍不住合拢双腿，满足的喟叹。  
两人都反应了一会，孟鹤堂才抽了出来，身上的衣服已经沾满了周九良射出来的体液。他扔了套子，看周九良翻了个身侧躺着，身子还忍不住的颤抖。  
得到满足的他此时心情已经大好，躺在他身边抱住自己的小团子，亲昵的亲吻他发红的耳朵。周九良感受到这人事后的温柔，不满的“哼~”了一声。  
孟鹤堂觉得有趣，轻笑了一笑，“哼什么，刚刚没哼够嘛？”  
周九良不想接这茬，索性不说话。孟鹤堂也不生气，只在他耳边说，“没关系，还有一晚上，今天让你哼哼够！”


End file.
